Under NCT03388606, we have: 1. Screened: 449 potential MDD patients, 120 HVs 2. Enrolled: 80 MDD patients, 70 HVs (including in other protocols) 3. Scanned: 255 MDD and HVs in total, including repeated scans on same individual as part of follow-up. 4. Increased inpatient activity: this protocol has already accounted for nearly 300 inpatient days, an 84% increase in activity relative to FY17 for the same time period. 5. Increased outpatient activity: this protocol has seen over 200 more outpatient visits than the program recorded in FY17 for the same time period. 6. Have published as first, last or co-author 20 more papers since last year. The most notable include two last-author papers in the American Journal of Psychiatry (Pan et al., 2017, Keren et al., 2018) and another last authored methodological paper on the reliability of the reward prediction error in Neuroimage (Keren et al., 2018).